Nine Sure Fire Ways of Understanding Boys
by Magna Parva
Summary: Drabbles, aka, a different look at those chainmails that get in everywhere. Different pairing per drabble. Read at your leisure.
1. Adoring

**Well, one of my friends sent me one of those annoying chain-mail things that go around quite frequently and I read it and this time, I straight away thought, 'Hey! I could write a set of drabbles for this!' And here they are! **

**All different Kel/pairings – because as StarriWonder once pointed out, I'm a Kel-fanatic. Fluff abounds. (cringe) Not very developed... mainly because it's (cough) ick (cough) fluff.**

* * *

**9 Sure-Fire Ways of Understanding Boys**

* * *

_1. Kiss on the hand: I adore you_

Neal

As Keladry of Mindelan walked down the aisle on the arm of her father, Neal forgot all his apprehension and simply stared in awe. Never before had his love looked so radiant, so effulgent, so beautiful, so... Mithros! Words couldn't even _begin_ to describe her appearance on this blessed day of matrimony.

The flower girls led the way down, throwing rose petals and rice in the air, skipping as they smiled and giggled, hugging their Uncle Neal when standing beside him. He cast a fond glance down at them – one was a Queenscove child, the other a Mindelan (Kel's niece), but they already got along like a house on fire. And all because of his darling Protector.

When she reached the alter, her cheeks flushed the loveliest of pink as he bowed low, delicately brushing his lips against her hand. The wedding guests all sighed – the Lady Knight was so lucky! It was clear to all how much her soon-to-be husband adored her.

* * *

**Über short, I know. But, as I said. DRABBLE. Therefore, I was aiming for something under 200 words. Please review!**


	2. Platonic

**REVIEW RESPONSE TO 'ME': **

**Are you on drugs? I was writing about Kel's wedding day - you honestly think she'd be so emotionless on a day like that? Of course she'd show that she's happy! She's only human! Besides, if she didn't, you really think Neal would be that happy, not being able to tell if his fiancée wants to go ahead with the wedding or not? Try using your brain next time and think.**

* * *

**9 Sure-Fire Ways of Understanding Boys**

* * *

_2. Kiss on the cheek: I just want to be friends_

Cleon

"So, Cleon," Kel smiled brightly up at the tall redhead as they shared a dance, laughingly enquiring into his relationship with Ermelian.

"She's absolutely brilliant, Kel..." Cleon trailed off, lost for words but clearly in love with his new wife. He sighed, watching 'Lian, as he liked to call her, over his dance partner's shoulder.

"Yes, that I can see," Kel stated dryly. He flushed, a sheepish smile adorning his face as his gaze returned back to Kel's face.

They finished their dance with her curtsying and him bowing in the customary fashion. He kissed her cheek, walking her off the dance floor, and a look of understanding passed between them. It was good to be just friends again.

* * *

**I know most of you guys don't seem to like this pairing. Why? They both entered the relationship knowing perfectly well that it wouldn't work out hunky dory – Kel didn't suddenly become 'innocent', hurt by the 'big, bad' Cleon. She was _happy _with him! The only reason she cried after the breakup was because she didn't want him to get hurt by entering another relationship where he wouldn't happy.**

**(sigh) Rant over. **

****

**Please review? The next pairing is Kel/Dom!**


	3. Wanting

**REVIEW RESPONSE TO 'ME':**

**I'm glad you liked 'Platonic', but your reasoning still sucked. Besides, in 'Adoring' all I had her do was blush - she's _allowed_ to do that! It's perfectly natural, especially on her wedding day. Yes, you're using your brain. I'm sorry if I offended you - I just tend to get riled when people say stuff without using common sense. Thanks for replying though! :)**

* * *

**9 Sure-Fire Ways of Understanding Boys**

* * *

_3. Kiss on the neck: I want you_

Dom

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" the sergeant quoted a rising Playwright with a grin as he escaped the ballroom and stepped out into the balcony, standing a few feet away from the stargazer and admiring how her forest green gown suited her curves. "Thou art more – OUCH!"

She had thrown her shoe at him without even turning round. "Do you realise how corny you sound?"

"Ah, well," he chuckled, picking the shoe up and returning it to her, kneeling when she turned to face him. He slipped the shoe back onto her foot gently, then stood back up, taking her into his arms and looking down at her face as she avoided his eyes. Suddenly becoming unsure of how to tell her how much he wanted... _something_ with her, he nuzzled her face, trailing down her cheek to her neck. There, he brushed his lips against the skin, feeling how she trembled in his hold.

"Dom..." she whispered, voice shaking, hands coming up to grasp his tunic. "I..."

Words may have failed her but it didn't matter. He smiled down at her softly, hoping she had gotten the message. "Kel... will you allow me to court you?"

* * *

**Of course, you can imagine what her response would be. Right? Hm... I didn't leave much space to develop this... Tell me what you think! Review!**


	4. Loving

**9 Sure-Fire Ways of Understanding Boys**

* * *

_4. Kiss on the lips: I love you_

Zahir

Muffled giggles and stifled gasps could be heard from the tent on the outskirts of the Bazhir tribe of the Soaring Eagles. The couple inside were lovemaking – their engagement having just been made official. Although it was frowned upon in Bazhir customs for a man to even hold hands with a woman in public, they were the exception... mainly because one of them being the son of the chief of the tribe and the other the Protector of the Small.

Neither of them had even let their friends in on the minor detail of them courting, so when the engagement was announced, you can be sure that just about everyone was gobsmacked. Well, everyone except for Tobe. Somehow, he was always the first to know everything.

After they were finished, Kel sighed sleepily, cuddling up close to her fiancé. "Goodnight," she barely managed to say, lips curling up in a smile as Zahir reached down to press a chaste kiss on them. _I love you too, _she conveyed through the response, pulling him closer. Because she did really, as he did her.

* * *

**Ok, this was slightly more... towards the M rating than any of the others so far, which now explains why I've rated it as T – to keep it safe. But putting that aside, did you like it? It was inspired by _soccerchick-08_'s piece: 'Among the Bazhir'. I wish she'd make a comeback and finish it...**

**Review!**


	5. Playing

**A lovely piece contributed to the collection for all you guys by wAstxd1sYmPhOny. Isn't she brilliant? And, no, this _isn't _a Kel!piece.**

* * *

**9 Sure-Fire Ways of Understanding Boys**

* * *

_5. Kiss on the ear: I'm only playing_

Beka/Rosto

**For abyssgirl. **

Beka sat in the shade of the stunted tree in the courtyard of her lodgings, enjoying the breakfast she shared with Kora, Aniki, Rosto, Erken and Phelan, who were laughing over a joke Rosto had just told.

"And so he says to me, ' 'ho are you?' And I said to the old cove, 'Your son!' "

"Rosto!" Beka frowned. "That wasn't nice!"

Rosto grinned, and leant over to whisper in her ear,

_"I was only playing."_

* * *

**Now, leave a review and I'll forward it to her! 'kay?**


	6. Comforting

**9 Sure-Fire Ways of Understanding Boys**

* * *

_6. Kiss anywhere else: it'll be ok (NOT let's not get carried away)_

Raoul

He strode after her as she rushed past the latrines. She was crying. That was a first, though, if he was to be completely honest, not wholly unexpected. But he knew why, having just left the cause of her tears in the stables, nursing a black eye.

The salty tears trickled down her cheeks, hastily being swiped away with the cuff of her shirt as she fumbled in the darkening hallway with the key to her quarters, letting herself in and shutting it with a bang. To be honest, it wasn't even her shirt; she just liked wearing it because it was his and reminded her of _him_. Dom, the one who had unwittingly insulted her in the worst way possible. To even _assume_ that she still pined for Cleon when that courtship had ended over two years ago stung.

A soft knock sounded at the door and she froze, then emitted a sniff and wiped her nose, clearing her throat as she quietly called out, "Who is it?"

She received no answer. Instead, it was pushed open, and he came into the room, silently closing it. She couldn't help walking but let loose her tears yet again, knowing that he had witnessed the argument, but he merely took her by the hand and guided her to sit on the bed. It wasn't often that he was forced into a situation where he'd had to console a lady, but with Neal away, she had no-one else left who knew either her or Dom well enough to even presume to take on such a role.

"Why, Raoul?" she questioned, brokenly, helplessly staring at the floor as her eyes welled up yet again.

He wrapped an arm around her bowed form, hating the reality that the girl he had come to love as a daughter could be brought down so easily by her lover. "Because," he began, turning her face towards him, "as much as he loves you, he's too scared of losing you. He knows – _everyone_ knows about Cleon, and I think... I think he feels that instead of you leaving him, he'd rather push you away to save himself from the hurt that it would bring."

Her sniffles stopped. "What?" She sounded truly perplexed at the idea.

"He's scared, Kel, even more than you are..." Raoul sighed. He would leave her to think about it. "Go to him, in the morning. I think you two really need to have a talk." He brushed a kiss against her temple as he rose up and walked towards the door. Raoul paused and turned to look at her again. "He may be renowned at Court as a flirt, but in _love_, he is but a novice. This is something, I think, that you will have to teach him."

She held his gaze, a thoughtful expression taking over her face. He nodded at her once, then was gone, leaving her with hope.

* * *

**Far longer than the limit of 200 words, but I was thinking that an update was probably _way_ overdue for this collection, so when inspiration hit me, I had to indulge it! The prompt has, as you can see, been slightly altered. I didn't want to write a cheap, slutty Kel - not my thing. Sorry to those that might have enjoyed reading it.**

**- Khadeejah: January 10th, 2009**


	7. Needing

**9 Sure-Fire Ways of Understanding Boys**

_

* * *

_

7. Playing with your hair: I can't live without you

Seaver

Weak from the loss of blood, Kel lay in the arms of her betrothed, trembling with exhaustion. The healers had tended to her wounds already, and Neal had ordered her to a day of bed-rest.

"'m sorry, Seaver," she mumbled into the rough material of his tunic.

The knight in question merely looked down and sighed, pulling her even closer, caressing her head as he curled locks of her hair around his fingers. "Kel... just promise you'll be more careful next time..."

* * *

**I just realised how much I hate the Kel/Neal drabble... it's too cheesy. (all that agree, say 'aye') **

**I _think_ I managed to keep it more subtle this time.**

**- Khadeejah: 31/05/2009**


	8. Kissing

**9 Sure-Fire Ways of Understanding Boys**

8_. Look in your eyes: kiss me_

Kel/Roald

**By Noorah**

Kel was absolutely sure that Roald had someone other than herself to suit him up for this joust, and was quite disheartened when he yanked her into the tent and asked for her assistance. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, she agreed and began the all too familiar routine of arming for a joust.

"Am I good?" his soft voice asked as she straightened to her full height, eye level with the prince himself. Nodding cheerfully she reached out to clap him on the shoulder and froze. Blue eyes met dreamer's hazel and something urged them closer.

She couldn't quite understand what it was she was seeing in his eyes, but as their lips barely brushed she pulled back slowly, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Roald. I wish things could have been different." Shaping her face into the Yamani calm she hid behind, she turned to leave. Stopping at the tent-flap, she turned and bit her lip. "I wish it could happen." And then she walked away.

* * *

**Obviously not mine; you've just read the products of a challenge. All comments will be forwarded to the author. ****Review!**

**- Khadeejah, 16/01/2011**


	9. Letting Go

**9 Sure-Fire Ways of Understanding Boys**

_9. Hand on your waist: I love you too much to let you go_

Kel/Tobe

"Ma, are you sure about this?"

There was a pause as the woman in question turned to look at the mirror. The skirts of her dress rustled with the movement. Smoothing down the silky fabric with nervous hands, she nodded. "I... yes, I am." A faint flush appeared on her cheeks but she smiled, a wondering expression flitting across her face for a bare second before she turned once more. "Tobe... is my father ready?"

"Ready as he'll ever be, so he says." Her young charge grinned crookedly. "Are you?"

"Didn't you just ask me that?" Keladry retorted, smiling at the boy affectionately.

"Yes... well, y'know – you don't _have_ to go through with it, ma; not if you don't want to." He smiled at her innocently.

The lady knight rolled her eyes. "Well Tobeis, as it so happens, I rather like this fellow and he seems to feel the same way about me. Now, wish your mother luck."

She held her arms out towards her adoptive son and the two hugged for a moment, holding tight as they each drew comfort from the other. He rested his head on her shoulder and his arms around her waist as he murmured a silent prayer and blessing for his mother.

After all, she was getting married today.

* * *

**And there you have it. The end. Feel free to draw your own conclusions as to who the groom is, and do let me know if you have any interesting theories surrounding the topic. ****I'm not so proud of this series... I'm well aware that it leaves much to be desired. Despite that, it's staying, if only to serve as a reminder that I have to keep working to improve. ****Don't forget to review!**

**Is there any point in apologising for the tardiness of my updates? It's becoming a habit... ah, no - too much of an understatement. Bleh. What with university preparations and A Levels, I'm just completely swamped. And also really scared of failing. Wish me luck, guys.**

**- Khadeejah, 18/01/2011**


End file.
